Crazy
by JupiterHalo
Summary: This is a first season fic when Mamoru is having those strange dreams about his Moon Princess. Can a trip to a shrink solve all his problems?


Hi everyone! JupiterHalo here. This is actually my first story posted,  
so I hope y'all like it! This is a first season fanfic, where Mamoru  
is having those crazy dreams of his about the Moon Princess. I'm gonna  
use the Japanese names, if you already haven't noticed, and I would   
like some feedback at setsunapuu21@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters  
in this story. Those belong to Takeuchi-sama.  
  
Title: Crazy   
Author: JupiterHalo  
Rating: PG (brief rough language)   
  
"Last night I dreamt about her again," Mamoru said wistfully while   
Motoki cleaned a water glass in the arcade, looking uninterested.   
Mamoru sighed again and buried his face in his hands. "Aw hell,"   
he muttered, "I'm never gonna get her out of my mind!"  
"Then stop talking about her so much." Motoki added his opinion.  
Then he patted Mamoru's shoulder gently. "Hey man, if you want to   
rant about your dream girl, then go ahead. I'll always be here to  
listen to you."  
"Thanks Motoki-kun." Mamoru smiled sadly. "It's just that I've had the  
same dream night after night, her begging me to help her, and I   
can't do a goddamn thing!"  
Motoki started to say something, "Mam-"  
"Hi Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi squealed as she butted in.   
"Hey Usagi-chan! Long time no see." Motoki smiled at her. "So, what  
have you been up to lately?" Mamoru groaned and bonked his head on  
the counter. Usagi giggled and sat down next to him.   
"Hey Mamoru-baka! Bad day?" He groaned again.  
"Just go away Odango." Usagi looked concerned, her pink lips in a full  
pout. She punched his shoulder VERY hard, but he didn't even look up.  
"Hmph! Y'know Mamoru-baka," Usagi grinned, "with an attitude like that  
no wonder-" Mamoru finally looked up.  
"Was that the part where I was supposed to say 'ouch'?" he asked her.  
Usagi looked shocked, her blue eyes wide open.   
"You-you mean that that didn't hurt?!" she asked him in disbelief.   
Mamoru finally smiled, a tiny smile that didn't light up his eyes at all.  
"No, not a bit." Usagi slumped down into her stool, and looked at him.  
Mamoru started to get a bit nervous.   
"What?" He glanced around a bit, his black hair shining in the light.  
"What?" he asked again. Then he sighed, exasperated. "Odango, why the   
he-"   
Motoki cleard his throat. "Uh, Mamoru, watch your language when there  
are ladies present."  
Mamoru snorted. :Lady? I don't see a lady here." Then he looked at a   
girl sipping a smoothie nearby. "Ohhh... I see what you mean, Motoki-  
kun." Usagi stood up.   
"You're so mean Mamoru-baka!! Ohh, why do I even bother talking to   
you?!" She stomped out the Crown doors, her pigtailed hair floating   
behind her.   
Mamoru yelled after her, "O-oh yeah?! Why do I even give you my   
attention when you're not worthy of it?!" Then he slumped back down in  
his seat muttering choice words and stuff about stupid junior high   
schoolgirls with pigtails. Through all this, Motoki was grinning like a  
cat, just watching them spar. Then, he laughed. Mamoru looked up, a   
scowl written all over his face.  
"And what's so funny?" he demanded. Motoki calmed down quickly, seeing  
the look of murder in his best friend's eyes.   
"Um.. nothing. Just forget it." Motoki said slowly, and resumed   
cleaning water glasses.   
**********************************************************************  
Mamoru waited nervously in the psychiatrists' office. A woman seated   
across from him smiled flirtatiously, but he ignored her. All he   
could think about was that he was next. Finally, the door opened, and  
a man stepped out carrying a clipboard.   
"Chiba-san?" the man called.  
Mamoru rose. "I'm right here." The man smiled, the introduced himself.  
"My name is Dr. Benjamin, but you can call me Doc." The Doc held out  
his hand and waited, looking expectantly. Mamoru just looked confused.  
"Wh-what am I supposed to do now?" Mamoru asked hesitantly. The Doc   
just smiled and grabbed his hand.   
"It's called a handshake, Chiba-san." Doc shook Mamoru's hand thoroughly,   
and they went into his office. Mamoru sat down in a chair  
facing the Doc's desk, and the Doc sat down. "Okay, Mamoru-san, may I   
call you that?" he inquired. Mamoru just nodded.   
"I'm sorry, this is just my first time in a place like this and I'm   
kind of nervous." Mamoru said at last. Doc nodded, his brown eyes   
twinkling with mischief.   
"So, tell me Mamoru-san, is it a girl?" Benjamin laughed when he saw   
Mamoru blush. "I take it you've never blushed before either?"  
"Please don't laugh at me," was Mamoru's only response. Benjamin  
sobered up immediately, raking a hand through his slowly greying honey-brown hair.   
"So, Mamoru-san, tell me why you wanted to see me this afternoon." So,  
Mamoru told him about his parents' death, his lonely childhood in an   
orphanage, and his Princess.  
"Tell me a bit more about this girl you keep dreaming about." Benjamin  
coaxed slowly. Mamoru thought a bit.  
"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Mamoru started, then  
stopped. He looked over at Benjamin, but he was listening intently.   
Mamoru smiled, getting the feeling that the Doc really cared about all  
his patients, including him. So, he went on. :She... she's like a   
goddess, with big blue eyes that search my very soul when I stare   
into them. Her hair is like spun gold, soft and silky."   
"Have you ever touched her hair?" Benjamin asked.   
"Why is that important?"  
"Every little detail, Mamoru-san, can mean something."   
"Oh." So, he went on. "No, I haven't actually touched her hair, it just  
looks like it's soft. She's crying," Mamoru said thoughtfully. "She   
keeps begging me to help her, but I don't know how." Mamoru took a   
breath, then asked, "Doc, could I have made her up because I'm so   
lonely? That, I just wanted someone to care about me?" Benjamin shook  
his head.   
"Not at all, Mamoru. I think," he said, grinning, "that you based this  
woman on someone you know now, someone that you deeply care for." Mamoru  
leaned forward a bit, eyes wide. "Now, can you tell me if she resembles  
someone that you know now?" Mamoru grinned.  
"Yeah, she looks almost exactly like U-" Mamoru stopped suddenly. "Like  
Usagi..." he murmured softly. Benjamin nodded.   
"Do you care for this Usagi girl?" he asked seriously. Mamoru slowly   
nodded. "Does she know?" Mamoru shook his head vigorously at that.  
"No."   
"Then you should tell her that you love her." Mamoru's eyes widened.  
"L-love? Love Usagi? But, that's impossible!" But, he already knew it  
was true. He loved everything about her, even her bad grades and her  
eating habits. Mamoru smiled, a real smile this time, and got up to  
leave. Before he left, he turned back to the Doc.   
"You know what, Doc? You're right. Every little detail does matter."   
Then, Mamoru left the office.  
*********************************************************************  
Mamoru sprinted all the way from Benjamin's office to the Crown  
Game Center. When he entered, Motoki was shocked. Mamoru seemed,   
different somehow.   
"Hey Mamoru-san, wassup?" Motoki knew Mamoru hated that phrase,   
and tried to use it as often as he could when he was around.   
"Hey Motoki-kun, have you seen Usagi lately? I really need to  
tell her something."  
"No, but I think she's at the park in the rose gardens. She loves  
the place." Mamoru grinned, and was off.   
******************************************************************  
Usagi sighed and continued to think about Mamoru. 'He looked so   
sad today, I wonder why.' She propped her chin up on her knees.  
'I wish I could have cheered him up.' Suddenly, a pair a strong   
arms wrapped themselves around Usagi. She gasped, and turned her head.  
There, holding her, was Mamoru. "Mam-"  
"Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips. "I have something to tell you,  
Usagi. And please don't interrupt me." She nodded her agreement, and   
he grinned. Then he leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru,  
Usako." Usagi gasped again, at Mamoru's confession and at the name   
"Usako." He pulled her closer to him, needing her warmth. "Usako,   
please tell me you can love a man like me. You mean the world to  
me." He let go of her then, and stood up, waiting for her answer. When   
there was none, he turned to go. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you, Usagi.  
I'll jus-just go." As he turned, Usagi saw a tear slide down his cheek.  
She lunged for him. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps,   
and she hugged him hard, burying her face in his chest. "Stay with me,  
Mamo-chan. Mamoru intook a breath sharply at the name, "Mamo-chan". "Please,"   
she whispered, "stay with me." Mamoru hugged her tightly to him, smothering   
the top of her head with kisses. "Aishiteru,Usako." He murmured to her. She   
looked up, and kissed him.  
It was a long, loving kiss. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered huskily   
before his lips captured hers again.  
  
Whew! That took a long time to write. So, please send me feedback at setsunapuu21@cs.com  
Sayonara for now!  
Love always,   
~JupiterHalo~   
  



End file.
